<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The portrait by Rona23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311177">The portrait</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23'>Rona23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin´s  magic [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Magic, Arthur Finds Out About Merlin’s Magic (Merlin), Arthur-centric, BAMF Merlin (Merlin), Fluff, Gen, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), King Balinor, King Merlin (Merlin), M/M, Merlin's Magic Revealed (Merlin), Portrait, Prince Merlin (Merlin), Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i think i abandoned the plot. well</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,694</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rona23/pseuds/Rona23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur finds a painting in the vaults of Camelot that leads him to an alternate reality. <br/>There he finds the dragon lords live, magic strives and his father was long ago killed by the new king. Balinor. <br/>Together with his alternate self, Arthur explores a land, that prospers in the name of magic. <br/>And maybe he can convince his other self to guide prince Emrys to become the king the land deserves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Merlin´s  magic [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588378</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Merthur fic collection best read</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>lol, here I go again with the alternate realities. I love those. At least, I love writing them lmao. <br/>I plan on writing two chapters. I´m not exactly sure how to write the second one though. <br/>I´m sure I´ll figure it out along the way :)<br/>Thanks for reading^^</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Arthur´s father died, Arthur inherited many of his possessions. For a castle that prided itself in banishing all magical items, Uther had a lot of them stored in the vaults. <br/>As the new king, it was Arthur´s responsibility to learn what each of these things did. <br/>There were lists as long as his entire room that described in utmost detail what findings his father had made during his reign. </p>
<p>Some things, however, were classified as “not identified” and so there was nothing the scrolls or Gaius could say about them. <br/>The strangest of these items was probably the portrait. <br/>The picture he found was bigger than himself and though it was hundreds of years old, it showed Arthur´s face. <br/>Gaius had noted that the time it was stored away, it held a picture of Uther instead. Arthur could only guess what this may mean. </p>
<p>Arthur, as he was just beginning to build his kingdom after his image – couldn´t help but wonder.<br/>It fascinated him how his own eyes followed him from the wooden frame. <br/>The fifth time, Arthur visited the vaults to see the painting, he couldn´t help himself and touched what was so clearly magical. What should revolt him. But somehow didn´t.<br/>It felt electrifying, how his hand vanished behind the canvas, causing Arthur to jerk his hand away. </p>
<p>His hand was still whole, buzzing from the magical feeling. <br/>Sure, a small amount of panic welled up inside of him. But it was accompanied by childish curiosity. He was Arthur Pendragon! He had faced magical creatures and evil sorcerers.<br/>He could handle a portrait, right?<br/>So Arthur took all his courage, because courage was what defined himself, and stepped through the canvas. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>----------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Arthur stared ahead into some kind of cave. He blinked a few times to get used to the darkness. He turned around, still unable to see anything. Until faint light from the distance reached his eyes, finally. Only now he could see the outlines of the frame he had just walked through. <br/>Nervous, he put his head through again, almost fearing his head would hit the wall behind the frame. Because the canvas itself had disappeared. <br/>Turns out, Arthur´s head didn´t hit the wall, but looked back right into the lit room of his vaults. <br/>Okay. So far so good. He could easily return. He just needed to remember where this cave was. </p>
<p>He sighed, then turned around to head towards the faint light in the distance. <br/>The light shone yellow and red and flickered on the stone walls of the cave. <br/>Carefully, because Arthur only had his sword on him, he hid behind the walls to look around the corner. Heart beating fast, he tried to catch a glimpse of the person who was roasting a rabbit over the fire. </p>
<p>There was a hush, a swishing sound, and suddenly someone had grabbed Arthur by the shoulder and fought him to the ground. <br/>An all too familiar voice hissing into his ear. “Who the hell are you.”</p>
<p>Now, Arthur could handle many things in his life. He had seen troll queens, goblins, unicorns. He had seen sorcerers disappear into thin air. <br/>He could handle a portrait that lead him into some kind of cave, apparently. </p>
<p>But nothing could have prepared him to look into his own withered face. <br/>The man let him fall to the ground, eyes wide with shock, as he held Arthur´s own sword to his throat. <br/>The man looked like Arthur, but – less clean. He´d grown a small beard, his hair dirty from dust. Not the bright blond he prided himself with. <br/>But his eyes held the same look he always gave his enemies. </p>
<p>“Tell me, how are you looking like me! Who used magic on you! Transformation is no easy spell. I know only few who could do such a thing! Are you alone?<br/>Did Cendred send you? Are you a bounty hunter?”</p>
<p>What the hell was this man wearing? That looked like makeshift armor. But it only protected his chest and his arms. It looked more like the practice clothes Morgana sometimes wore. <br/>No gauntlets, no heavy chest plate, no chain mail. Furthermore he didn´t even look like a knight. This guy looked like he lived here. </p>
<p>“I could ask you the same question.”, Arthur spit back. <br/>“My name is Arthur Pendragon. King of Camelot.”, he growled, surely this man would know who he was. </p>
<p>The man raised his eyebrow. “I´ve heard better lies.”, he said, not letting the sword sink or any of Arthur´s movements out of his sight. <br/>“I! Am Arthur Pendragon. And I am no king. Least of all of Camelot.”</p>
<p>Arthur blinked, eyes wide in shock. “What the hell are you talking about? You can´t be me! I am me!”, he said, utterly confused now. </p>
<p>The man tilted his head, clearly trying to decide whether or not it would be better to have Arthur killed. “That´s what I said.”, he snarled. <br/>Neither of them moved. Great, Arthur. And you came here without any kind of protection. Seriously, you could at least have taken some armor with you. </p>
<p>“Are you going to kill me?”, Arthur finally gulped, as the man kept watching him. <br/>“You haven´t really given me a reason to. Now, have you?”, the man responded gully. <br/>“Then, how about a truce? You won´t kill me, I´ll tell you how I came here?”</p>
<p>The man contemplated Arthur´s suggestion, but sighed and sheathed Arthur´s sword away. <br/>“Fine. I´m not in the mood for killing anyway. Sit down at the fire. On the other side, so I can see you.” He nodded his head towards the roasting rabbit and Arthur nodded. Slowly, he got up from his cowering position, hands raised in surrender as he walked around a couple of utensils that lay spattered around the cave and set down on the cold hard ground. <br/>The other man watched him warily, before sitting down opposite to Arthur. </p>
<p>“Now. Tell me. How did you get here. Nobody was supposed to find me here. This cave is far off any civilization. Even the dragons avoid this area.”, the man threw over a small lump of bread. Irritated, Arthur caught the food, unsure whether or not it was wise to eat it. </p>
<p>“Dragons?”, Arthur asked scandalized. “I thought they were all dead?”</p>
<p>The other man frowned. “If that were true, then who was I talking to last week?”, he rolled his eyes, full of sarcasm. <br/>“Talking – Dragons don´t talk.”, Arthur retorted, finally deciding the bread was worth a bite. </p>
<p>The other man stopped rotating the rabbit he was currently focusing on. <br/>“Then, clearly. You´ve never seen a dragon before. Which is funny, considering your sword was forged in a dragon´s breath.”, the man shook his head. “Now tell me who you really are and how you got here. Before I impale you.”</p>
<p>Arthur stared at his own sword. Forged in a – okay that was a question for later. First of all he had to answer this man´s questions. </p>
<p>“My name, as I said before, is Arthur Pendragon. I am the king of Camelot. And I came here through -”, he paused. Was it wise to actually say it? Oh well, what difference does it make. “A portrait.”</p>
<p>The man locked eyes with him now. “A portrait? As in the portrait of Giseldir? Now I suppose that makes sense.”<br/>“The two portraits of what now?”</p>
<p>The man grinned amused. “You don´t know much about magical items, do you? The portrait of Giseldir is an ancient portrait. Nobody really knows how old it is. All we know is, it was painted in the crystal cave. The birth place of magic. <br/>If you don´t know where that is – the crystal cave exists within the valley of the fallen kings. <br/>The portrait always shows the current king and was a present from the sorcerer Giseldir to king Bruta. The first king of Camelot.</p>
<p>It is said that the portrait is actually a portal. Nobody knows where it leads though.”, now he pointed at Arthur. <br/>“If what you say is true and you really are Arthur Pendragon, then I guess that would be the answer. An alternate reality. Which is how you ended up here.”<br/>The man said all this with a straight face, as though he was used to these kind of things happening every day. <br/>The man sighed. His amusement at Arthur´s reaction slowly fading. </p>
<p>“That also means there are two of me in this world now. Great. As if one wasn´t enough.”<br/>He sounded bitter. </p>
<p>“I – I don´t understand. An alternate reality? So, we really are the same person? But – you are no king? I don´t get it.”, Arthur rubbed his temples, trying to understand this talk of portals and portraits. </p>
<p>The man, also called Arthur, chuckled. “Yeah. I suppose that means Uther survived the Dragon lord attack?”</p>
<p>Arthur blinked. His head perked up. “Of course he did. The last dragon lords were defeated by my father almost fifteen years ago. All except for one. Who is also dead now. And I personally killed the last Dragon.”</p>
<p>The man looked at Arthur as though he was joking. <br/>“Really. Uther really went through with – all of that.”, his eyes were widened, his face scrunched into something undeniably sickened. </p>
<p>“Yes. Of course. The dragon lords were dangerous and had to be eliminated. You of all people should know, if they killed your father and took your throne from you.”<br/>Arthur looked at his alternate self irritated. How was this man looking so – disgusted by all this? Shouldn´t he be – envious or something?</p>
<p>“Uther is not my father.”</p>
<p>They stared at each other. The words spit out with something bitter, almost like rage. <br/>Arthur had heard himself say these words once before. But that was because Morgouse had tricked him into believing his father had used magic to receive an heir. </p>
<p>“He is.”, Arthur said, feeling a bit empathetic. “Whatever they told you, they were lying to throw Camelot into chaos. Which it has now. If you want I can help you get your throne back.”, Arthur decided. Surely they would find a way. He always had. </p>
<p>“Are you an idiot or something?”, the other Arthur deadpanned, eyes bewildered at Arthur´s suggestion. <br/>Okay, now he was being unfair. </p>
<p>“I don´t WANT the throne, you stupid moron.”</p>
<p>Arthur blinked. Then he blinked again, trying to register what this man was trying to tell him. But it didn´t make sense. </p>
<p>The other man sighed, preparing to explain. <br/>“When I was ten years old, Uther Pendragon asked a dragon lord, an old friend of his, to help him defend the Castle from a dragon attack. <br/>Only that Balinor was visiting an old friend of his, Gorlois, at that time. And found out about the ruse. Instead of helping Uther to kill the dragons,Balinor asked the other dragon lords to help him take over Camelot. </p>
<p>Many agreed, because Uther was already at war with everything that was in any relation to magic. <br/>Balinor stormed the Castle, with the great Dragon at his side and killed the king. <br/>In doing so, he took over the throne.<br/>He stopped the purge and made peace with the other kingdoms. Using magic is no longer forbidden, but using it for chaos, like it had been before the purge, stands under strong penalty. <br/>There are strict rules for magic users today. <br/>But all in all, people listen to the new laws. Camelot is prospering and growing under his rule. There is basically no hunger in the kingdom today, the standards have risen because of the use of magic and Camelot has about zero enemies.<br/>If I was king – I know I would never have managed to accomplish any of this.”</p>
<p>Arthur´s eyes had changed from suspicious, to irritated to wowed during this explanation. But he couldn´t believe this. <br/>“But – if what you say is true. Then Balinor killed your father. You ARE the rightful heir to the throne. Don´t you want revenge for your fathers murder?<br/>Don´t you -”</p>
<p>The other man shook his head in disbelieve. <br/>“You think I want to kill a man who united the kingdom? Who freed the land from a tyrant?<br/>You think I would want revenge for a man who asked for my forgiveness, as soon as the deed was done?<br/>Who still send his men my way to ask if I WANT to take the throne? It was I who refused! <br/>He HAS a son. The most powerful sorcerer who ever walked the earth no less. The boy is loved by the people, and when Balinor dies, he will also be a dragon lord. <br/>He is a good man and I trust he will make a good king one day. I will not take the throne from him. I won´t repeat Uther´s mistakes. <br/>And don´t call him my father ever again. I want nothing to do with a man who practiced slaughter on an entire species.”</p>
<p>It was silent after that. Arthur´s mouth was agape, frustration close to his heart. But a part of him understood. <br/>After all, there was a time, when Arthur wanted to kill Uther himself. </p>
<p>“Aren´t you afraid those are all lies?”, he tried one last time, but the other Arthur let out a scoffed laugh. <br/>“I have seen Camelot. I have seen how it changed after Uther´s death. I have seen the royals, as well as the outlying villages. They are all glad Uther is gone. <br/>Even if he did slaughter what you consider my father, I could never take that happiness from them.”</p>
<p>The other man had begun picking into the fore with Arthur´s sword. </p>
<p>“Show me.”</p>
<p>The man perked up at Arthur. “You sure?”</p>
<p>Arthur nodded. <br/>“Okay, but be warned. I may be under Balinor´s protection, but other kingdoms have high bounties on my head, because they fear I would try to get back the throne and become a second Uther. <br/>Since we are apparently the same person – stay out of attention, alright?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The other Arthur never asked, what Arthur´s kingdom looked like. But that probably made sense. Arthur had barely hinted at the extinction of Dragon´s and Dragon lords and the other man had looked absolutely bewildered. <br/>Soon enough, Arthur figured out why. They left the cave in the early morning hours. </p>
<p>The sky was roaming with Dragons. One of them landed before Arthur, when he whistled through his teeth. <br/>“Hey, Kilgarrah.”, the other Arthur said with a smile. </p>
<p>Arthur paled. This was – this was the Dragon he had killed in his own world. <br/>“Let me introduce myself to you. Kilgarrah, this is me. Me, this is Kilgarrah.”, the other Arthur tiredly gestured to Arthur who only waved in utter confusion. </p>
<p>“Ahh. The young king.”, the Kilgarrah Dragon breathed darkly and mysteriously. And almost threw Arthur over at the mere fact that the Dragon was actually TALKING. <br/>“Of course you saw this coming.”, the other Arthur rolled his eyes.<br/>“Before you riddle me to death. He wants to see the king. And no, I am not asking you to play horse, just do me the favor and tell me the shortest route. And be specific this time. <br/>No bandits on the way, no bounty hunters. Or else I´ll tell Balinor to finally run you threw!”</p>
<p>Kilgarrah eyed him for a moment, unimpressed by the threat. The other Arthur looked so done with this Dragon, Arthur noted. <br/>All while Arthur felt completely vulnerable and defenseless without his armor and sword. </p>
<p>The Dragon chuckled. Huh, okay, Dragon´s could chuckle. Good to know. <br/>“Yes, yes, young prince.”, he sing songed. “I have told you before, it is your destiny to help Emrys become a worthy king. I merely tried to stop you from running last time. <br/>Since you didn´t listen to me, I gave you a harder way out. <br/>The fastest way to Camelot leads through the river of Naldor. If you sail North, you will arrive within a day.”</p>
<p>The other Arthur scoffed. “You could have told me that sooner, you overgrown lizard. <br/>And stop with that stupid prophecy of yours. Emrys already is a great king. He doesn´t need my help.” He shook his head. <br/>“Emrys is young and inexperienced. He may be a great sorcerer, but he is no more a king than he is a child. You are destined to help him.<br/>You are two sides of the same coin -”</p>
<p>“Yes, yes. Now shut up and fly off.”, the other Arthur clicked him the bird. Kilgarrah still laughed before he did what he was told. <br/>Arthur just stood there, eyes open wide, mouth agape. “He – didn´t try to eat you?”</p>
<p>The other Arthur scowled. “Sometimes I wish he did. That´s better than anything that gets out of his giant mouth.”</p>
<p>Unimpressed, the other Arthur went ahead, leaving Arthur standing absolutely bewildered, his body running on adrenaline, effectively shutting down his brain. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The villages, Arthur noticed, when they passed through them in an old boat that the other Arthur had bought from a random fisher man – looked different. <br/>The houses were bigger. More secure. Made of stone rather than loam, like most houses were in his own world. <br/>The people traded with potions, children played with magic cards and friendly ghosts leapt from roof to roof. <br/>Arthur stared in wonder, as he saw some farmers use magic to grow the crops on their fields. The land was greener, the lights were brighter than what he knew from his own world. <br/>It was like this world had learned to breathe again. </p>
<p>Here and there he saw Dragon lords playing the flute for a sleeping Dragon. </p>
<p>“Don´t have that in your world, have you?”, the other Arthur asked, staring at Arthur with amusement.<br/>“Of course not. Magic is outlawed.”, Arthur answered and effectively washed the amusement of the other man´s face. </p>
<p>“Outlawed!”, he asked incredulous. <br/>“What do you do with people who are born with magic? Are they banished? Is it forbidden to give birth to them?”, his questions sounded sarcastic, but Arthur was confused by them. </p>
<p>“Born with magic?”, he asked, and finally the other man sat up from his relaxed position. <br/>“You mean – there are no people that are born with magic in your world? I can hardly believe that. Uther can´t have erased all magic users from the map, now, can he?”</p>
<p>Arthur gave him a pointed look. “Using magic is charged with treason. The only penalty acceptable for treason is death.”, he shortly explained. <br/>The other man´s eyes widened. <br/>“You murder them.”, he breathed. Finally disgusted with his alternate self again. <br/>“And you are okay with that!”</p>
<p>“No, of course not!”, Arthur felt the need to defend himself. “I charge penalty based on what people did. I have not condemned a single person to death who hasn´t at least committed murder.”</p>
<p>“And how are you a better man then the criminal, when you decide to murder THEM?”<br/>Arthur froze. “Crimes must be punished.”<br/>“By committing the same crime again? What if you make a mistake? What if the person turns out to be innocent? Then you ARE the criminal. What punishment is there for the punisher?<br/>How can you call yourself a righteous man, when you go out to fight wars and kill and kill – for what? More land?<br/>While your own land suffers? What kind of king are you.”</p>
<p>There was silence once more, as Arthur tried to find a suitable response. Turns out, he found none. <br/>His mouth opened and closed like that of a gaping fish. <br/>“I told you. Balinor is a better king than I would ever be. You are proof of that.”<br/>With that, their conversation was over. Arthur had fought many battles before. Never before had he lost so bitterly against any of his opponents. <br/>He looked into the clear water below him in shame. And watched the fish pass by. <br/>His rivers, he realized bitterly, weren´t half as clean. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>--------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They arrived in Camelot in the early morning hours. Here as well, were spirits walking the street, sorcerers helping non sorcerers at work. Dragon lords and ordinary people trading potions and other supplies, like herbs or food. <br/>The marked was overrun with people and Arthur hated that he had to hide his face beneath one of his alternate self cloaks to not be viciously attacked. <br/>The hood blocked most of the view. </p>
<p>There were gamblers and children on the street. “Follow me.”, the other Arthur told Arthur and pulled him by the sleeve into a dark alleyway. Through a complicated maze of tunnels, they reached the vaults of Camelot. Cleaner and wider and bigger than Arthur remembered. <br/>“This is the magic library. Or what is left of it. Uther began burning most books, shortly after I was born. But many things could be saved. They are open to the public.<br/>This way.”<br/>The other Arthur pulled him into another room. It was strange given a tour of a castle he long knew by heart. And yet see new corridors that his father had sealed away during his time. </p>
<p>The rounded another corner and soon enough, they ran into someone. </p>
<p>“Who are you? Are you lost? Can I help you?”<br/>Okay, wow. How unguarded can one person be? That was, when Arthur´s mind registered who that was right in front of him. <br/>Passed the formal clothes, the silken red scarf that looked so familiar, dark blue eyes and sharp cheekbones bore into Arthur´s soul. <br/>“You look familiar, do I know you?”, Merlin asked, but Arthur relaxed at the sight of the unarmed man. </p>
<p>The other Arthur tried to push Arthur behind him, but Arthur just began laughing. <br/>“I can´t believe this. There I am, running into a different universe. But YOU never change, do you, Merlin?”, he chuckled. </p>
<p>Merlin, who had been grinning before, wasn´t anymore. Grinning, that is. He blinked in surprise and only now did Arthur realize what was so weird about this whole situation. <br/>The other Arthur hadn´t tried to push him back. No, he had tried to make him BOW. Because that was what the other Arthur was doing now. <br/>However, as he realized with shock that Arthur seemed to recognize the man before him, his bow faded as he straightened himself.<br/>There was no point in hiding anymore, Arthur decided, as he pulled down his own hood.</p>
<p>“How do you know my name?”, the boy breathed in shock. “How did you -”</p>
<p>“You mean – that is your real name? Your real name is MERLIN?”, the other Arthur pulled down his hood as well. <br/>Immediately, Merlin´s face lit up at the sight. “ARTHUR!”, he grinned, running towards the other man and hugging him tightly. <br/>Arthur stared irritated at the sight. Because his alternate self was – hugging him back? Dafuq? And laughing! His other self could laugh? Wow. </p>
<p>That offered the question – how did Merlin know which of the Arthur´s was the one he knew?<br/>Apart from the beard and hair, there was barely any difference.</p>
<p>“I can´t believe this! Merlin. Of all the names you could have and you´re named after a bird? What was your mother thinking?” The other Arthur grinned, before he realized what he was doing and cleared his throat to distance himself from the young boy. </p>
<p>“Arthur. I need to ask you something.”, his voice was stern again, while Merlin kept looking between the two of them. <br/>“How do you know him?”</p>
<p>Arthur blinked at the question, then laughed with a scoff. “Merlin is my servant.”, he shrugged. Clearly that was no answer, the other Arthur expected, because he stared at him. <br/>“I know I know. The worst servant I ever had. But he´s a brave one. And he´s my friend. -<br/>Why are you two looking at me like that?”</p>
<p>The other Arthur looked at him, then at Merlin. Then he shook his head. <br/>“You´ve got to be – Urgh. Fine. Okay.”, he ran a hand through his hair.<br/>Maybe I should introduce the two of you. </p>
<p>MERlin, this is Arthur. My alternate self of a universe where magic is outlawed by the penalty of death. <br/>Arthur, this is Emrys. Crown prince of Camelot. Balinor´s son.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>it´s done. I hope you like fluff</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What?”, Arthur asked lamely. It took a moment for him to register what the other Arthur had actually said. <br/>“No – he´s not.”, he finally decided and shook his head. </p><p>Merlin glanced between the two men, clearly confused as to what was going on. “As a matter of fact. I am pretty positive that I am.”, he said. <br/>The other Arthur gave a sigh and an apologetic smile to Merlin. </p><p>Arthur himself was still trying to process. “You´re serious! You can´t be serious. You said Balinor´s son was the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth. You can´t mean – Merlin.”<br/>This was so preposterous, Arthur wondered if maybe he wasn´t really here at all. Maybe someone had hit him with a baseball bat and this was a fever dream. </p><p>The other Arthur grinned, slightly amused. “Not yet. But with a little more training, he will be. And yes, Merlin.<br/>Which is why I must ask you. Why is Merlin your servant? You said all sorcerers were killed? You´re not meaning to say you don´t know he has magic? Surely he was punished for using magic once? He´s not exactly subtle.”, the other Arthur laughed at the idea. </p><p>But the look Arthur gave him let the laugh disappear.<br/>Merlin was still looking between them, as though he was used to people discussing his death. </p><p>“Merlin is not a sorcerer. He wouldn´t – he would never lie to me.”, Arthur said. The idea, the nerve of this guy. </p><p>“Arthur, he is a sorcerer.”, the other Arthur seemed worried now. </p><p>“You don´t understand. Merlin is my friend. And a horrible liar. I would know!”, Arthur rejected the idea. “You can´t be telling me that after all these years – I should have killed him the day we met!”</p><p>Now, Merlin spoke up. “That doesn´t really sound fair. If I really am your friend in your world and haven´t tried to kill you, like you assume all sorcerers do – then trying to kill me would betray that friendship. Don´t you think?<br/>Maybe my other self didn´t want YOU to betray him?”</p><p>Arthur stared at Merlin as if he´d grown a second head. He might as well have. First he was a sorcerer, then a prince and then he just accepted that vague explanation were Arthur came from without even questioning it. And he didn´t even care that Arthur should want to kill him right now. Arthur cared a lot about the fact that he DIDN´T want Merlin dead right now.<br/>But the boy had a point. </p><p>“So, is that what you´re going to do, when you get home again? Kill your Merlin?”, the other Arthur suddenly grabbed for his sword again, holding it towards Arthur in a warning. <br/>“Arthur. Please. It´s fine. It´s not like he actually could -”<br/>“He will try to hurt you.”<br/>“The other me isn´t really me, you know that. Please, Arthur.”</p><p>Arthur had stumbled backwards, only listening to the two men in front of him. The other Arthur didn´t seem the type to back away easily. But at Merlin´s touch, he lowered his weapon. His eyes searching something within the young prince, who looked back as though they were holding a silent conversation. </p><p>“What do you mean, I couldn´t – ? What couldn´t I?”, Arthur cleared his throat. A little uncomfortable. He weirdly felt as though he was intruding on something. <br/>Was this how the other servants felt when they witnessed Arthur and Merlin bicker all the time? It was weird. </p><p>“Oh. I´m immortal. You couldn´t kill me.”, Merlin waved him off. Arthur´s mouth dropped. <br/>“Actually, he could. His sword is forged in a dragon´s breath. Don´t worry, I took it from him.”, the other Arthur said, causing Merlin to finally turn his attention back to the Arthur that didn´t belong into this universe. </p><p>“Really? If you´re fighting magic, how did you get such a weapon? Aren´t you a hypocrite, if you use magical items, when they are forbidden?”</p><p>Arthur frowned. “This is a legendary sword I found stuck inside a stone. My Merlin informed me that only the true king of Camelot could pull it out.”<br/>Wow, it did feel weird, and yet, strangely right to say “my Merlin”. </p><p>The other pair exchanged a few glances. “Nope. I don´t believe that for a second.”, the other Arthur shook his head. “Don´t get me wrong, my friend. But I know almost everything there is to know about magical items. This sword has been forged not too long ago. Whoever put this sword in the stone, wanted you to pull it out. I´ll take a wild guess here and say it was your Merlin.”</p><p>“You´re meaning to tell me. My servant is not only an immortal sorcerer, but he also gave me the only weapon known to be able to actually kill him?” Arthur would like to scream right now. <br/>Merlin smiled. “You still think he would betray you?”</p><p>The other Arthur chuckled now. “I suppose the other Merlin is as much of an idiot as you are, right, Emrys?” He laughed again, eyes softening, as soon as he pulled Merlin in a headlock and ruffled his hair. Merlin yelped at the sudden movement, but laughed with the other Arthur. </p><p>Arthur could only watch. He did that too sometimes. Calling Merlin an idiot and ruffling his hair and stuff. Did he also look so – happy while doing so? So – besotted?<br/>He had a feeling there was something else at play here. There was something subtle between the two of them. Between the prince and the runaway. </p><p>“Let me go, you dollop head. You´re attacking the crown prince! I should have you in the stocks for that!”, but Merlin was still laughing. The other Arthur let go of him. <br/>“I´m so sorry your majesty.”, he didn´t sound apologetic. “But with magic being legal, we don´t have any rotten fruit to throw at me anymore.”</p><p>Arthur blinked. Okay, maybe he should start unseeing this whole interaction. </p><p>“Fine, fine, I get it.”, Merlin rolled his head. “So, now. Would you please tell me why you brought a man here who clearly wants me dead? And has a suitable weapon for that to boot?”</p><p>“I don´t want you dead.”, Arthur frowned, but his comment was ignored. </p><p>“He wanted to see how Camelot would change, if magic was legal. Now that I´m saying it – why would you want to see that?”, the other Arthur shot a question mark Arthur´s way. </p><p>“Because I want to be a better king than my father was?”, Arthur slowly responded. That was true. How could he call himself a good king, when he wasn´t taking all possibilities into consideration? When he didn´t try to make right where his father was wrong?</p><p>The other Arthur chuckled. “If that is your reason, then don´t worry. Make magic legal. Then you will be the greatest king your world has ever known.”</p><p>Arthur froze. Wasn´t this was Merlin always said? One day you will become the greatest king this world has ever known. Was this what his Merlin meant? Make magic legal? Was that the only reason he was Arthur´s servant?<br/>Was Merlin in the end, really a sorcerer? He really had magic? Was he really Balinor´s son?<br/>Oh god, if Merlin really was Balinor´s son  - <br/>“I´ll – think about it.”, he said. Instantly the other Arthur blinked at his answer. <br/>“Wait, really?”, he asked in surprise. </p><p>“I already told you, I´m trying to make the punishment fit the crime. I haven´t attacked a single sorcerer for merely having magic. They just really like attacking Camelot. <br/>Also, I never considered that legal magic could – change the world so much.”<br/>Arthur felt weird right now. Because his kingdom wasn´t striving as much as this world was. He only traveled passed a few villages, but the difference was huge. Noticeable even from a distance. <br/>There was an unspoken shame in what he just said. <br/>A guilt that wasn´t even fully on him. But mostly on his father. </p><p>In that moment Arthur thought he understood why the other Arthur tried to deny his heritage. <br/>“Say, Merlin. I have a question. A few years back, Morgouse – she´s a witch -”<br/>“Yeah I know. Morgana´s sister.” Merlin nodded, interrupting Arthur so that he stared at Merlin. Strange, he stared a lot lately.</p><p>“Anyway. She showed me a vision of my mother. And she told me that my father used magic so I could be born. A life for a life or something. That´s why she died.”<br/>The other Arthur´s head snapped to Arthur. His eyes boring deep into his skull. </p><p>“MY Merlin told me that she was lying. That she used magic to make me believe my father betrayed me to throw Camelot into chaos. <br/>I was about to kill my father for that. Why would he stop me, if I would have freed magic then and there?”</p><p>The other Arthur´s eyes were wide open. Now it was him who looked between Arthur and Merlin with irritation. <br/>“I don´t understand.”, he said, pale as hell. “I thought my mother died in childbirth.”</p><p>“Merlin said Morgouse was lying.”, Arthur pointed out. And he stood by it. If Merlin said she was lying, then obviously, Morgouse was lying. </p><p>“Yeah, because obviously he didn´t want you to kill your own father.”, Merlin gave him a meaningful look, before he stepped between the two Arthur´s and looked at the other one. </p><p>“Maybe we should ask my father. Or Nimueh. I bet Nimueh would know.”</p><p>“Nimueh?”, Arthur shuddered as he repeated that name. “She is here?”</p><p>“Of course she is. She is Balinor´s adviser.”, the other Arthur explained. “But you´re right, we need to talk to your father, Merlin.” He looked worried. But not as angered as Arthur remembered he was when he had heard about these news. <br/>Maybe it was that this Arthur was already hating his father too much to want anything to do with him that mildered his rage. Or it was the reassuring smile Merlin gave him. <br/>The other Arthur looked pained, as he accepted that Merlin just grabbed both of his hands to gently pull him into the direction of the throne room. It looked gentle and intimate and it made Arthur feel left out.</p><p>He quietly followed. Wondering, how on earth this whole thing was supposed to end. </p><p> </p><p>--------------------</p><p> </p><p>Nimueh´s eyebrows shot to the ceiling, when she saw the two Arthur´s enter the throne room. <br/>Her expression was it, that made Balinor turn around with amusement. <br/>Because she just stood there. Never saying anything. </p><p>“Emrys. My son what -”, Balinor stood up, as he recognized the face of the two men in front of him. “Arthur Pendragon!”, he bowed. Arthur´s mouth dropped. The king was bowing to – okay this was surreal. A king didn´t bow to anyone. </p><p>The other Arthur didn´t look as amused, as he addressed the priestess instead. <br/>“Nimueh, I have questions. About Uther Pendragon. Is it true he exchanged my mothers life for an heir?”</p><p>Nimueh´s face, if that was even possible, ashened. Before slowly, she closed her eyes and nodded. <br/>Arthur watched mortified. It had happened here too?<br/>“It was me. I warned him of the consequences, but he didn´t listen!”</p><p>Arthur wanted to scream. Merlin had LIED to him! He could have – he didn´t really know what he could have done.</p><p>The other Arthur just closed his eyes, embracing the apathy that came with the new knowledge. <br/>“So I was never supposed to be born after all. Why did you never tell me?”<br/>God, Arthur wished HE was that composed. </p><p>“We were afraid you would kill yourself in an attempt to bring her back.”, Balinor answered for Nimueh. Only now did Arthur notice, they must have interrupted an important council meeting. <br/>Council members were staring at the whole display. <br/>“Would that have worked?”, the other Arthur just asked, shutting Balinor up. <br/>“Of course not. She is long gone.”, Nimueh answered this time. <br/>Hmm.... there were no knights in this council room. Interesting. Somehow, Arthur liked his own round table better than this square one. </p><p>“Then I wouldn´t.”</p><p>“I didn´t want you to hate your father more than you already do.”, Balinor finally added, but the other Arthur raised a hand, effectively shutting Balinor up. <br/>“He is not my father.”</p><p>Balinor closed his eyes. “He is, Arthur. You HAVE to accept who you are. Or else you can never live your own life. Please. I´m offering it to you again. Come back to Camelot and be king. It is your destiny.”</p><p>Okay, Arthur was confused. So his other self really was rejecting the throne this entire time. </p><p>“If I recall correctly, your riddle of a dragon keeps telling me it´s my destiny to guide your son to become a great king. Because it´s HIS destiny to be one. We can´t both be destined to be king.”</p><p>The room went quiet. Arthur was frozen in his spot. Why did he come here again? Right. He had wanted to see what a magical kingdom looked like. He wanted to see the man who had brutally killed his father. <br/>Only to see how neither of his expectations were fulfilled. The kingdom looked better than ever before and his father´s murderer didn´t even look the part. Also he had wanted to see Balinor´s useless son to make his other self see sense. So that he would just take over the throne again. </p><p>Instead he saw a bitter man change his entire attitude for a small sorcerer. Rejecting the throne for him. His decision seemed even more resolute now that they had come here.<br/>The other Arthur struck him as a man of pure willpower. Of stubbornness. Of rejection and rudeness. He was supposed to have a hardened heart. <br/>And yet, as soon as he saw Merlin his entire demeanor had changed. He had softened, as though his armor had fallen away. The worst part was that Arthur understood. Because Merlin had that kind of effect on him too. <br/>Why was MERLIN the prince? Seriously.</p><p>And then, because Arthur´s mind was just that used to question everything that was thrown his way right now, he asked: “Why not?”</p><p>All eyes turned to him. <br/>“Who´s that?” God, please guys. The two Arthur´s didn´t look THAT different. <br/>“He looks like Arthur but – he feels different.”, Balinor answered that question, demanding an answer from his son. </p><p>I feel different? Arthur asked himself, a bit distraught by the answer. </p><p>“What do you mean. Why we can´t both be king? There is always only one ruler.”, the other Arthur scoffed. Until Merlin – bless his heart – seemed to have a revelation at Arthur´s comment. </p><p>“No – almost always, there are two.”, he slowly said, flushing a little. <br/>“What do you -”, then the other Arthur´s eyes widened as he seemed to understand. </p><p>Arthur didn´t get it. <br/>“Hi, I´m Arthur. I came here through a portrait.”, he finally turned to Balinor to answer his question. Because that was the best introduction he could come up with right now. And he really didn´t know how to react on the other two guys in the room anymore. </p><p>“Through a portrait? You´re must be a king then!”, Balinor exclaimed excitedly. “Now can you convince this idiot to follow your example and become one as -”</p><p>The other Arthur interrupted him however. Still looking as though he was holding a very important silent conversation with Merlin. When had they started holding hands again? <br/>“I´ll do it.”, he said. And then, all eyes were on him. The other Arthur cleared his throat. <br/>“Under one condition.”, he said, looking nervous all of a sudden. Especially at Balinor´s baffled surprise.</p><p>The current king frowned, watching the other Arthur and his own son watch each other. Waiting for each other to make a move for something the rest of the room was too oblivious to see. </p><p>“Emrys – Merlin.”, there was a pause between the two words, but the second word had Balinor hold his breath. “How does he know Merlin´s other name? He wasn´t suppose to reveal his name unless -” Then Balinor´s mouth shaped an o and he seemed to understand. <br/>There was a moment of confusion, irritation, then grief, then acceptance and then excitement. </p><p>Arthur still didn´t get it. </p><p>“Would you marry me?”</p><p>No, actually, could you repeat that? Arthur must have had something in his ear. He checked. No. His ears were fine. Wait – then. <br/>What?</p><p>If Arthur had thought the day before had escalated quickly, that was nothing compared to this. It was obvious he must be missing a whole lot of information. <br/>Context, history. Whatever was between the two men, Arthur could hardly imagine. <br/>He knew Merlin. And Arthur would never -<br/>he´d never - <br/>Would he?<br/>Actually, a part of him found it quite easy to imagine. </p><p>Merlin´s mouth was wide agape. Staring at the other Arthur as though he couldn´t believe his ears. To be fair, Merlin had no right to question his own hearing, because his ears were too big to malfunction. <br/>“You disappeared for two whole years, Arthur. Because you DIDN´t want to be king!”, he answered, clearly at the brink of an emotional outrage. He was blushing. “And now you want to marry me?”</p><p>The other Arthur smiled. “I don´t really care about the throne. I want YOU to be king. Because I know you can lead this world into a better future. I believe in you.”</p><p>“But you said you didn´t want to – guide me to be king either.”</p><p>“I don´t want to be a bad influence on you, that´s true.”, the other Arthur said, unsure now. At how shocked and hurt Merlin looked.<br/>“I don´t want to be an adviser who manipulates you for what I want. But if you´ll have me... I could have the title, while you do  -”</p><p>“You´re making me do all the work, you mean.”, Merlin grinned now, clearly amused. </p><p>It was so strange to watch himself try to persuade MERLIN to marry him. Holy crap, Arthur was gaping. This wasn´t really what he meant by they could both be king. He meant, they could just – share the title and work together and - <br/>Okay fine, he understood where the misunderstanding came from. </p><p>The other Arthur chuckled. “How about I help you with your work, but you have to approve first, before things get through to the public.”</p><p>“Just like an adviser, you mean.”</p><p>“I guess I can make that sacrifice for you.”</p><p>“Sounds like you just really like the idea of marrying me.”, Merlin finally accused, pointing repeatedly at the other Arthur´s chest with his finger.<br/>“Maybe I do.”, the other Arthur softened at Merlin´s surprise. <br/>“Then maybe we should do it.”<br/>“Really?”<br/>“Yeah.”</p><p>They were both beaming gleefully. It was strange what that did to Arthur´s insides. It wasn´t necessarily a bad feeling. It was just so foreign to see himself so happy. <br/>He didn´t think he had ever felt that way. Maybe once, but he didn´t know when. Or with whom. <br/>Something bitter settled in his stomach. <br/>That wasn´t jealousy, was it? </p><p>“Did you two just get engaged?”, Balinor gaped, and Arthur feared he might throw over the table. Nimueh seemed genuinely happy for the two of them. </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Arthur was shown around the court yard. <br/>Other then what Arthur remembered, the market reached even here. In his world this was unthinkable, because of how many people wanted Arthur´s head. Then again, when he thought about it... How many people lived in fear of him and were glad they could stay away from anything that was connected to the royal household?</p><p>He saw small children being shown how to make magical balloons by older women. One of the older women reminded him an awful lot of the one that in his own world disguised herself as Lady Helen and tried to kill him. That was the first time Merlin had saved his life, if Arthur remembered correctly.<br/>This version of her was accompanied by her son. Who was still alive. She waved as she saw Arthur. Then she frowned. <br/>Seriously, how did Arthur “feel” different than his other self? What did that even mean?</p><p>That was, when he heard the commotion behind him. <br/>“LIAR!”, someone screamed. Arthur turned around on his heel, to see his other self and Merlin be attacked by a random citizen. He threw daggers at Arthur, but Merlin merely raised his hand and the powerless man and his sword hit the floor. </p><p>Arthur felt his heart skip a beat. This was the first time, he had ever seen Merlin use magic. His eyes were golden. There was no spell, no word that accompanied his magic outburst. <br/>Almost like he used it on instinct. </p><p>The other Arthur, who looked slightly taken aback by the sudden attack, had barely managed to raise Arthur´s sword at him. No wonder he was so confused, he had just begun explaining to Arthur how Merlin and him first met. </p><p>Apparently it had been the day Balinor had killed his father. Erm. Uther. The former king. <br/>It was after the whole ordeal was over and the town had capitulated to Balinor that he brought his wife and son to Camelot. <br/>It was Merlin who had found the young prince hiding in a closet. In the very same room Uther had been killed in. Balinor hadn´t known the boy had watched. And he had apologized far too many times to the child. <br/>The other Arthur hadn´t been able to talk, because Balinor was the man who had stabbed his father to death. </p><p>Merlin had just tried to cheer him up and sat next to him until the other Arthur had calmed enough to answer small questions by nodding or shaking his head.  Then Merlin had showed him magic. <br/>After that – Arthur had been confused, because his father had told him magic was evil. When he asked if Merlin was evil, Merlin began to cry. <br/> And young Arthur, disturbed by what he had done to such a small child, had reassured him that he wasn´t. <br/>He came to understand his fathers mistakes sooner than he would have liked. <br/>Merlin and Arthur became best friends after that and grew up together.<br/>Until two years ago, when a nasty old dragon decided to push destiny on them. After that Arthur had run away and fought the bounty hunters that were sent his way by the neighboring kingdoms.</p><p>The attacker was bound to the ground. He had no magic, Arthur could tell, because the man was armed to the bone. Sorcerers usually had maybe one dagger or sword. Not a whole armory on their body.<br/>“Emrys is our king! You will never be, son of Uther!”, the man screamed and Arthur stumbled backwards. <br/>His other self looked troubled, but not mad. “Emrys, stop.”, he said, shoving Merlin to the side. <br/>He held out his hand to his attacker instead. <br/>The bandit spat at him as he jumped to his feet, weapon raised to the other Arthur´s neck now. Arthur raised his hands in defeat. </p><p>“I am not Uther Pendragon.”, the other Arthur said calmly. The bandit wasn´t attacking him now. But only, because Merlin was shooting him a warning. <br/>“No. You´re his son!”, the bandit spat. Damn, hadn´t Arthur said that once too? That he was not the king, but his son? Wow, he really was a prat. “You´re his blood! You are not better than him.”</p><p>“I am also Ygraine de bois son.  I was raised by Balinor. And now I intend to marry the love of my life. Who also happens to be a sorcerer. And unfortunately, the future king.  <br/>I suggest you put your weapons down, before I let him kill you.”</p><p>The bandit´s eyes widened at that, before he lowered his weapons.<br/>“I – I didn´t realize -” But the other Arthur shook off whatever this man didn´t realize. <br/>“You may go.”<br/>“Sire, I -”<br/>“I understand. Just go.”  And with that, the bandit shot the future kings a fearsome nod and ran as fast as possible. </p><p>“Do you really think that was a good idea? He was armed, Arthur.”<br/>“Yes. But he got the message and will probably spread it in the entire kingdom. By tomorrow everyone in Camelot will know what happened. Maybe they´ll finally leave me in peace.”</p><p>Árthur had never seen a conflict be solved as quickly as this one. </p><p>“Am I really the love of your life?”<br/>Maybe not.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------------</p><p> </p><p>He wouldn´t stay for the wedding. In fact, Arthur said goodbye the next day. When the other Arthur and Merlin had guided him back to the cave where he had come from. Arthur even got his sword back. How nice.<br/>It was still strange to think that these two were engaged. <br/>But who was Arthur to judge?</p><p>“I have one last question.”, Arthur finally turned around, as Merlin lighted the room with a strangely familiar orb of light. <br/>The other Arthur raised an eyebrow. <br/>“What do you guys mean by – I feel different then this guy?”, he waved his hand at his own alternate self.</p><p>Merlin laughed, while the other Arthur shrugged. “They say stuff like that all the time. I stopped caring at some point, I guess.”, the other Arthur just grinned. <br/>But Merlin shook his head. “You feel different, because – well. You are protected by magic, Arthur. There is a spell on you. It´s like a giant warning sign. <br/>It´s like someone wrote “don´t touch him or I will destroy you” on your face. I suppose that keeps most sorcerers off your trail. You only face strong sorcerers, don´t you? People avoid you? Whoever put that spell on you is very determined to keep you safe.”</p><p>Arthur opened his mouth to say something among the lines of: what idiot of a sorcerer would try to keep me safe?<br/>Then he laughed. Because he knew exactly the kind of idiot who would. He shook his head. <br/>“Okay. I get it. Good luck you two.”<br/>They waved and one second later, Arthur found himself where he had left the vaults. The smile never quite left his face. Maybe it was just the trick of the light. But his painting seemed to be smiling too.</p><p> </p><p>---------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Where the HECK have you been!”, Merlin screamed and slapped Arthur on the head. Ahh. The feeling of coming home. Beautiful.</p><p>“I am your king, Merlin. I don´t have to explain myself to you.”, Arthur rolled his eyes. Of course Merlin had been searching for him. The guards hadn´t even noticed his absence. <br/>How long had Arthur been gone? A week? Maybe a little less? </p><p>Anyway. They should have. The only ones he had heard chattering about “how weird Merlin has behaved the passed few days” and “I haven´t seen the king in a while. Do you know where he may be?” were a few of the knights. But when they saw Arthur strife by, they pretended like everything was fine. <br/>Maybe he should lecture them about the whole thing. But Arthur had more important things to worry about right now. <br/>Like, “shut up, Merlin.”, he said to his servant, who kept following him, since he had passed the floor that lead to the throne room. </p><p>“Don´t you dare shut me up, Arthur Pendragon! I´ve been searching EVERYWHERE for you the past five days!”<br/>Ah, so it were five days. “I´m so glad you worry so much about me. Have you seen Gaius?”<br/>Now, Merlin´s anger was replaced with worry. <br/>“Gaius? Are you hurt? Did something happen? I TOLD you, you wouldn´t last a day without me -”</p><p>Arthur stopped in the middle of his rant, placing both of his hands on Merlin´s shoulder so they had to stop walking and stood there for a few moments. It – surprisingly, - shut Merlin up effectively. Arthur stored that information back for later.</p><p>“How about you don´t leave my side then? Would that make you feel better?”<br/>Huh- had he really just said that?<br/>Merlin blinked. Then nodded slowly. <br/>“Good. Than follow me. And be quiet please. I just need to ask Gaius something.”</p><p>Merlin nodded slowly, watching Arthur intently with his bright blue eyes. <br/>“He´s in his chambers.”, Merlin said and Arthur smiled, before he ruffled his hair. He grinned – suddenly seeing himself like he had in that other world. <br/>Did he really look that besotted when he did that? Maybe. Probably. Okay, admittedly, he did.</p><p>They entered Gaius chambers without knocking. Luckily, there were no patients with the famous court physician now, so Arthur breathed out in relief. <br/>“You majesty! See, Merlin. I told you he was fine.”, Gaius smiled, but turned back to his many potions and herbs to mix something together. </p><p>“Actually, “, Arthur said, tapping the sword that his other self had given back to him before he left. “I am not completely fine.”, he said, and Merlin began eyeing him for injuries. <br/>Gaius turned, equally worried now. <br/>“Sire? Did something happen?”</p><p>“Yes. In fact. I have seen a lot of things happening the past few days. Which is why I have a question for you. Maybe more than one. Depending on your answer.”<br/>Gaius and Merlin locked eyes. Merlin fidgeting in his position. Oh, so he was already anticipating what Arthur had found out. Good. </p><p>“A few years back. I met with Morgouse. She showed me my mother.”</p><p>“Sire, you already -”<br/>“Let me finish Gaius. My mother told me, how she couldn´t receive a child. And that Uther turned to magic to get an heir. She told me, that for a life, another must be taken. Which is why she died.”</p><p>“Sire. Your father loved Ygraine, he would never -”</p><p>“- have done anything to harm her, I know. That is not my question. You heard Merlin, when he stopped me from attacking my father. Was Morgouse really lying?”</p><p>Gaius looked at him, then at Merlin. “What would you do, if she wasn´t?”<br/>Arthur sighed. “That is answer enough. Thank you Gaius.”<br/>Arthur turned around, ready to leave, when Gaius stopped him. “Your majesty – I didn´t say -”<br/>Arthur shook him off.  “Gaius. I asked a simple question. As my physician, it is your job to tell me the truth. You are keeping things from me. Important things, that I have the right to know about.”<br/>Arthur was calm, but what he said sounded bitter. Somehow, after seeing how his other self had long processed all this – Arthur just knew he would be okay. Somehow, he wasn´t even mad.</p><p>“The same goes to you, Merlin. You have lied to me. I hereby renounce you as my servant. You will come to the throne room by tomorrow. Both of you. So that I can decide upon your fate.”</p><p>“Arthur no! Please, I can explain!”, Merlin said, panic written all over his face. <br/>“Sire. It was me. I told Merlin to lie, because I couldn´t risk you to kill the king.”</p><p>Arthur sighed. “Stop lying, Gaius. Tomorrow morning. You and Merlin. Throne room.” He pointed at his own eyes, then at Gaius. “I´ll see you” he signed.</p><p>With that he left. He had a lot to sort out until then. </p><p> </p><p>------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Merlin looked like he was about to cry. Had he even been sleeping last night? But he swallowed down his pain, as he and Gaius stood in the throne room. All the knights were standing around the round table. Waiting for Arthur to ask them to sit down. <br/>But Arthur was sorting out papers, as he tried to decide where he would begin. </p><p>Finally, as he had made his decision, he signed for his men to sit. A few glances hushed to Gaius and Merlin who stood in front of them with lowered heads. Like criminals. </p><p>“Good. I suppose you all know why we´re here?”<br/>“No, Sire. In fact you haven´t told us anything -”</p><p>“Shh, Leon.”, Arthur shushed his first knight. Who listened on command. </p><p>“Well. Gaius. As I asked you yesterday, about the circumstances of my birth. You admitted that you and Merlin have both lied to me. Would you please explain to the court, how I really was born? Don´t lie. Don´t talk around the bush. Just tell us.”</p><p>Gaius paled and now the knights began to chatter among each other what Arthur was talking about.</p><p>“Sire.”, Gaius nodded, before he began. “You father made me swear not to tell you. But since you are already aware.”, he took a deep breath. “Your mother, Ygraine was unable to receive a child. So your father turned to Nimueh for help. For you to be born, another life had to be taken. Uther had offered his own life for yours. But Nimueh had no control over who would die. Your mother died, to restore the balance. <br/>You were born of magic, Sire.”<br/>The startled gasps didn´t even phase Arthur. Yes. He knew of all this. </p><p>“Alright. And you just said, my father made you swear not to tell me?”<br/>“He was as well my king, as he was yours, my lord. Yes. I took an oath not to tell you.”<br/>“I understand, Gaius. So. As the results of your actions, however -”, Gaius looked horrified at that. <br/>“I would like you to continue your duties as court physician. I would also like you to have a raise. Does that sound alright?”<br/>Gaius gaped like fish. “A raise – Sire?”, he asked baffled. <br/>Arthur chuckled. “Why, yes, of course. I have a feeling you will need it in the future.”<br/>Gaius mouth jumped between open in shock to grin and back multiple times, before he nodded. <br/>“Thank you, Sire. That is very generous.”</p><p>Arthur waved his hand. Gaius was dismissed. But Gaius send Merlin a confused look once more. </p><p>“So. Merlin. Merlin. I would like you to address yourself, please.”<br/>“Address -”, Merlin looked surprised, but more confused than shocked by the request. </p><p>“My name is Merlin. I am from Ealdor. Which is a small village in Essetir. My mother´s name is Hunith. Up until yesterday, I was the personal manservant of king Arthur. I am also the apprentice of the court physician in Camelot.”<br/>Arthur nodded. And wrote all that down, like he didn´t know before. Wait, Merlin was really a physicians apprentice? For how long? Merlin had more than his job as Arthur´s servant? Strange, Arthur thought he should have known about that.</p><p>“Now I´d like you to name your species, please.”<br/>Irritation spread through the crowd now. <br/>“My – species?”, Merlin asked. Arthur blinked. “Yes. Apparently I need that too.”, he said with an irritated glance at the paper. Probably a change in the laws from the time Uther married a troll. Lady Catrina had been very throughout. Obviously she didn´t want to risk an identity reveal to strike her from the marriage certificate. How he found proof of that now of all times. Anyway. It kinda worked for him right now.</p><p>“I – am human?”, Merlin asked. He didn´t sound sure.<br/>“Anything else?”, Arthur asked, because he had a very long discussion with the other Merlin about his identity on their way back to the cave.</p><p>“I don´t think there is anything else, Sire.”, Merlin said. A little too formal for Arthur´s taste. </p><p>Arthur paused. “No. I think there is.”, he said, but Merlin looked uncomfortable. <br/>“You didn´t name your father. Why is that?”<br/>Merlin pressed his lips together. <br/>“Do you not know? Or would you prefer if nobody figured out that you´re the last Dragon lord?”</p><p>The chattering quieted down. It was so quiet, Arthur could hear his own heart beat. Merlin looked pale. As though he was about to bolt the room. <br/>“So you don´t know that Balinor was your father?”, Arthur asked, genuinely wondering now. Didn´t Merlin know? <br/>Merlin looked mortified. Worse, he looked like he´d rather wanted to die. So he did know. Okay. </p><p>“I´ll write it down. Any Synonyms to your name? Pseuds? A last name?”<br/>Merlin´s mouth parted, but there was no sound that escaped his lips. The knights kept watching, just as horrified as Merlin was. </p><p>“So, just Emrys then?”<br/>The name stirred a few baffled looks upon his knights. Surely some of them had stumbled upon the name. Most sorcerers may be dead here, but the most powerful of them all was still a name to be recognized. Wasn´t it?</p><p>Merlin stood there frozen in shock. <br/>“Sire – what is – should we  -?”, Leon began, hand on the hilt of his sword. But Arthur shushed him away again. “Don´t attack him. His name basically means he´s immortal. He wouldn´t die by your sword. Even if I wanted you to try. Where was I -”</p><p>Merlin stepped back a few steps, ready to leave now. </p><p>“So. Merlin. Would you please read this over, so you can tell me if I left anything out?”, Arthur rolled up the pergament and held it out to Merlin who just received it with suspicion. <br/>“What is this?”, he asked, but Arthur just smiled. <br/>“Read it.”, he said. And finally, Merlin calmed a little at that reassurance.</p><p>He rolled the scroll apart, reading his own name and then – He stilled again, eyes searching for Arthur´s, asking if he was serious. <br/>“You´re – legalizing magic?”, he asked, as if that was the one thing on the scroll that he had to worry about. There was something giddy in his voice and yet distraught. <br/>Clearly Merlin had not expected this. </p><p>The knight´s stood up, depending on how much they hated or feared magic. Exasperation went through the round, accompanied by a few exclaims. That Arthur pointedly ignored.<br/>“Yes. And I would like you to be my adviser, if you didn´t skip that part.”</p><p>Merlin´s eyes were watering with tears. “You´re serious!”, he said.</p><p>Now it was Arthur who was taken aback. Merlin was crying about this? Holy crap, this must have been on his conscience for a very long time. <br/>“I am.”<br/>“Why?”</p><p>Arthur watched him crying, then he rose from his seat and approached Merlin to finally give him the hug he had been asking for so many years ago. <br/>He didn´t really answer the question. He supposed he didn´t really have to. He had lots of reasons.<br/>Most of them were concealed from his eyes by Merlin himself. <br/>“You tell me, Merlin. You know more than I do.”, he said and ignored the sobbing and the snot in his clothes from Merlin´s shuddering. Or the outrage of his knights or – literally anything. <br/>They would come around. He knew they would. Like he had. </p><p>Merlin laughed now. “Well, I think you need to write Dragoon the great and the Dolma under the pseuds.”<br/>Arthur chuckled. Then realization hit him.<br/>“What?!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>